growing up howling
by esteethestrange
Summary: AU. If bella didnt pick edward in eclipse. This follows jacob and bella's 14 year old daughter elizabeth as she finds life more difficult when she finds she's more like her father than she thought.
1. Like father, Like daughter

"Lizzy, Wait

"Lizzy, Wait! You forgot your lunch." Mom calls from the kitchen window. I run back to the window where mom laughs as I try to catch the drop lunch bag. I grab it before it hits the muddy ground and blow a kiss to mom. " I gotta go or I'll be late." And I run off along the road towards school. It takes seven minutes at a casual stroll to get to La Push High. But, if I run hard, I can get there in three. Just as I reach the school steps the bell rings. I quickly stash my bag and grab my books from my locker and slam it shut. I run to homeroom and I sigh happily when I see that Mr Greot is late I go to sit next to Sadie and quickly copy the science homework off her. I was just about finished when a ruler hits my desk. Hard. I jump out of my chair and see Mr Greot looking down on me. "well, well, Miss Black. Care to tell me why you needed to copy off someone else when you should have done this work two days ago?" "oh crap." I mutter under my breath. I was then given a lunch detention and, later, in geography, The assignment that was given to me three weeks ago and was due today had just slipped my mind. I managed to score myself a afterschool detention as well. The day just got worse because I was starting to feel really, really warm even though it was the middle of November. Although I wasn't sweating. I worried that this might have something to do with my father having once been a werewolf . I had always been a few degrees to warm. But I felt like I was inside an oven. I frowned and headed to my lunch detention with Mr Greot.

--

When I got home I found dad was home early and he and mom were watching a movie in the living room. I walked in and sat on the small armchair in the corner. I swung my legs over the arm and tried to work out what the movie was. Suddenly dad turned to look at me " how come your home so late?" he asked. " I'm being held against my will for hours at a time for forgetting to do my homework." I replied dad laughed so did mom " like father, like daughter" she said. I mentioned I felt really hot and dad immediately walked over to me and touch my forehead. And then my arm. With a shocked expression on his face he walked over to mom. They started to talk quietly to each other all I could make out were names and "werewolf" suddenly they stopped talking and sighed. " like father, like daughter" she muttered.


	2. lamps are the newest superweapon

I immediately grasped what my mom had just said. I started to hyperventilate. Dad turned to look a mom " jeez bells, you're scaring her. you make it sound like a friken death sentence" He forces a smile and turns to look at me. Suddenly serious, he place both hands on both side of my face. "Liz, when exactly did you start to feel warmer?" "Um, just after I got to detentions in a row. At first I thought it was because I was so pissed." "Jake, what the hell are we going to do?" mom says quietly. Dad sucks in a deep breath a forces another smile "well, we're going to finish watching this movie and then we will order in pizza and, if Lizzy's up for it, we'll have a late night movie marathon." His smile is genuine and infectious. Mom smiles back, and sits back on the sofa leaning her head on dads broad shoulder. She bursts out laughing when, as soon as everyone's comfortable, the credits start. "never mind, it was a crappy movie anyway." She says as she picks up the phone " looks like we're having an early dinner."

--

I wake up early the next morning and I feel as if I'm being burned. I call out to mom and dad and I feel as if I don't even have the energy to get out of bed. Within seconds they come running in. Dad looks at me and sighs "it happened so quickly."

Mom looks just as unhappy "how long will it take?" she says quietly. "twelve hours." He replies, just as quietly.

I was getting pissed of "twelve hours to what?" I ask although I already know the answer. "What is fucking happening to me" I scream.

"You're becoming a werewolf" dad replies

I grab the closest thing to me, my bedside lamp. And rip it from the socket and throw it at my dad.

"This is your fucking fault!" I scream. " I don't want to be a fucking wolf!"

As dad rubs his stomach, where the lamp hit him, he turns to mom.

"looks like she's already got the werewolf strength"


	3. Holy crap, im a wolf

It happened early this morning. 3:24am to be exact. I was getting so pissed. Imagine lying in a bed feeling as if you were being cooked on a barbeque and waiting util you become a wolf. Not my idea of fun.

I decided to get up and walk around, but I felt so weak I couldn't do so. I screamed and went to grab something to throw very hard but suddenly I was shaking and I felt out of control. I felt myself expand for less and, in less than 5 seconds, I was a werewolf. I didn't know what to do. Whether to bark or growl or something. I turned my head to see my bed was in shreds along with some fabric lying torn on the ground. After looking at the fabrics closer I realised that they were the remains of my clothes.

_Crap that's embarrassing_ I thought

_What the hell? _I heard in my head

_Shit! I'm going mental! _

_Who are you?_

_Ahhhhhh! I'm going crazy!_

_No you're just in werewolf form._

_Maybe its all a dream._

_I'm Quil. I'll have to go tell Sam…_

_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! _

_Just calm..._

_Oh no, the door is to narrow and I can't get out…._

CRASH

_Door problem fixed. _I think as I run down the stairs and burst though their bedroom door. Mom and dad look at each other and start talking all at once. "I'm going to call Sam." He yells from the other room, where the phone is. Mom comes and starts strock the fur on my neck. Mumbling to her self. Her stroking calms me down but I still ignore the voice in my head. I really hoped that schizophrenia wasn't a side effect of becoming a werewolf. Dad comes back minutes later. And the voice in my head had stopped. "Quil heard Lizzy when she first morphed. She was convinced she was going mental. Quil went and alerted Sam and Sam was on his way here when I called him."

"how long will he be?" mom asked, still stroking my neck.

"well, he's running , so about a minute?" he replies.

Thirty seconds later there's a knock and dad yells out that the door's open. A man walks into my parents bedroom.

I had seen Sam Uley before numerous times, I knew that he used to be the leader of a werewolf pack my father had belonged to. Like my father, Sam had decided to stop morphing into a wolf and start to age in order to stay with his wife, Emily. "Quil's outside, He's trying not to think 'cause its really freaking Lizzy out." Sam proceeds to sit down on the ground and calm down completely. I eventually become human again. I was very freaked out and exhausted from my species change so I decide to take a nap.

--

When I woke up I walked in the living room only to see a large group of people in debate. The word werewolf is muttered often. I stood there for a few minutes util I got really fed up of not knowing what they were talking about. I clear my throat and ask loudly "what's the big deal with me being a werewolf? It's not 'cause I'm a girl 'cause there has been female wolves before and its not my age either. Dad told me Seth was thirteen when he joined. What's the big deal?"

Sam turns to look at me and everyone has gone quiet. "the reason this is so big." He says quietly. "is that, when there are werewolves, there are vampires."


	4. Please Read

**My stories are now on hiatus**

**I have recently decided put my fanfiction stories on hiatus. Although if you did enjoy a particular story that you do want continued. Please write so in a review/pm. If I have a good plot idea and someone wants me to continue, I may continue the story. Although I will still be using my fanfic account to review. I may write some more stories later but I haven't had many readers so I don't see the point.**

**Anyway, thanks to the people who have read this story or any of my others.**

**Please pm/review if you have a request for me to continue/start a new story.**

**Thank you all!**

**Estee xoxo**


End file.
